Obito Uchiha
Background Early Life On the day that he was to become a student at the Academy, Obito had arrived late to the opening ceremony. Believing that he arrived too late he was relieved when Rin Nohara handed him his orientation-documents. He would eventually graduate at the age of 9 and was placed in Team Minato with Rin and Kakashi Hatake under the leadership of Minato Namikaze. The team took part in the Chūnin Exams, where Obito arrived late for a second round in the Forest of Death having stopped to help an elderly woman.Naruto chapter 599, pages 1-15 When Team Minato ran across an enemy team, Obito attempted to impress Rin with the Uchiha clan's fire technique, but ended up choking on the candy the elderly woman gave him and was promptly defeated by Might Guy. Training extensively between the second and third round and told Rin his dream of becoming Hokage. He was however eliminated from the exams in another bout with Guy, who was then beaten by Kakashi allowing him to rise to the rank of chūnin. Obito did attain the rank some years later but was overshadowed by Kakashi becoming a jōnin and the subsequent surprise celebration Rin was planning for him. During the Third Shinobi World War, Kakashi was placed in charge of the team for a mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, which would hinder Iwagakure from using Kusagakure as a relief point. Before beginning the mission, Minato and Rin gave gifts to Kakashi to celebrate his promotion to jōnin, though Obito had forgotten thus straining an already poor relationship. Minato would soon be called to the front lines, leaving the team to carry on the mission alone. The three were then discovered by Iwa-nin and Rin was captured. Kakashi elected to abandon Rin, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety. Obito became enraged at the idea and insisted that they focus on her rescue. When Kakashi refused, Obito left on his own, remarking that Kakashi was worse than scum for abandoning his friends.Naruto chapters 239-241 Obito found the cave the Iwa-nin were using as a hideout, but before he could make much progress, was found and attacked by a camouflaged Taiseki. Kakashi having a change of heart because of Obito's parting words, arrived and saved Obito, shielding him from Taiseki's attack, but damaging his left eye in the process. To save his team-mate, Obito awakened his Sharingan for the first time, allowing him to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. The two found and released Rin from her restraints, prompting Kakkō to bring the cave down around them. As they made their escape, Kakashi's limited vision greatly hindered him, and when Obito noticed he was about to be crushed by a falling boulder in his blind spot, he pushed him out of the way and became trapped under the rubble in his place, crushing the right half of his body. With no way to escape, Obito accepted his fate and made an offering: to give Kakashi his left Sharingan as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier.Naruto chapters 242-243 Rin performed the transplant and once the procedure was finished, Kakashi used his new Sharingan to kill Kakkō. The Iwa reinforcements quickly began to further compress the rubble forcing Kakashi and Rin to leave Obito behind. As the rocks tightened around him, Obito lamented that he had finally became friends with Kakashi and failed he couldn't confess his feelings for Rin. Afterwards, Minato rescued Kakashi and Rin and Obito was believed dead, his name marked in Konoha's memorial.Naruto chapters 243-244 But in actuality, Obito was rescued by an elderly Madara Uchiha who found the Uchiha when the cave-in brought him to one of his tunnels leading to the Mountains' Graveyard. Though his Sharingan was miraculously unharmed, the entire side of his body from the neck down was completely destroyed, prompting Madara to reconstruct half of his body using parts of Hashirama's living clone.Naruto chapter 601, pages 16-17''Naruto'' chapter 602, page 13 Telling Obito that he now owes him his life, Obito instead declared he wanted to return to Konoha and be with his friends. Madara informed him that his new body would prevent him from becoming a shinobi again, and that in the end it wouldn't matter. Madara preached about the harsh nature of reality and how he has a plan to change the world. Still unconvinced, but otherwise unable to leave, Obito remained in the Mountain Graveyard to recuperate. During his recuperation, he met and became friends with White Zetsu and one of his many clone brothers while undergoing rehabilitation in order to use his new limbs.Naruto chapters 602-603 As Obito was finally getting used to his new limbs, White Zetsu alerted him to the fact that Kakashi and Rin were surrounded by Kirigakure-nin and in danger. Obito tried to punch through the wall blocking the Mountain Graveyard, but ended up destroying his right arm and barely breaking the wall. Spiral Zetsu, wanting to help and sure Madara would allow it, encased Obito with his body which gave him the strength to break the wall. As Obito prepared to leave, he told Madara he had no intention of returning, but thanked him for saving his life. Madara in turn told him that he will return willingly and thank him truthfully. Using Spiral Zetsu to locate his friends, he learned that Minato was once again absent. On his way, Obito's left eye socket caught a glimps of what his left eye was actually seeing, but dismissed it as a panic thought. Upon reaching the battlefield, he was shocked to see Kakashi had run Rin through with his Chidori.Naruto chapters 603-604 As Rin died before both of them, their Sharingan matured into the Mangekyō Sharingan and Kakashi passed out quickly afterwards. The Kiri-nin attempted to claim Rin's body for intel, prompting an enraged Obito to slaughter them with a combination of his Kamui ability and Wood Release sprouting from his body. After killing all the Kiri-nin and ignoring Kakashi completely, Obito cradled Rin's body and, with Madara's words ringing in his mind, vowed he would create a world where she was alive again.Naruto chapters 605-606 Moving the Plan Forward With new conviction, he returned to Mountains' Graveyard, and agreed with Madara's conclusion that the reality they lived in was worthless and should be destroyed. He vowed he would create a new reality where he, Rin, and Kakashi would be together again. Pleased, Madara told Obito the details of the Eye of the Moon Plan, the secrets of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and the role Nagato would play with his Rinnegan. Disconnecting himself from the Demonic Statue, Madara told Obito that until the day he was revived, he would be Madara Uchiha and must work to bring the Eye of the Moon Plan to completion.Naruto chapter 606 Obito and Zetsu travelled to Amegakure to meet the Ame Orphans, who were sceptical at Obito's claim that he was Madara and his plan to make a world where everyone win despite Nagato wanting to know about his powers. Yahiko brushed Obito off and told him to stay away from them. Obito, however, stated that he would return to that spot everyday until they understood and came to him willingly.Naruto chapter 607, pages 1-5 Eventually, after the death of Yahiko, Nagato would become Pain and join Obito, this beginning the current incarnation of Akatsuki. From this point, Obito's actions are largely unknown. As Tsunade speculated years later, the reason Obito adopted his name was to take advantage of the power it invoke in peoples' fears of the legend himself.Naruto chapter 561, page 4 Because of the many infamous acts Madara carried out during his lifetime (such as acquiring an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan), few are surprised that Madara could still be alive after such a long time. They take the crimes that Obito commits under Madara's name as further confirmation that he is really Madara, as only Madara would be capable of such deeds. Obito also possesses knowledge of things that only the real Madara would know, further giving him credence.Naruto chapter 559, page 2 Twelve years before the start of the series, having infiltrated Konoha, Obito learned that Kushina Uzumaki, the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki and Minato's wife, would be giving birth.Naruto chapter 607, pages 6-7 Obito knew that this would cause the seal keeping Nine-Tails contained within her to weaken.Naruto chapter 502, page 11 Intending to use the Nine-Tails, Obito tracked her down and took the newborn Naruto Uzumaki hostage to keep Minato from interfering. Once he extracted the beast, Obito placed the tailed beast under his control and ordered it to destroy Konoha.Naruto chapter 501 Using Kamui to keep Minato from going to the village's defence, keeping his true identity hidden while reaffirming his ambitions, Obito engaged Minato before being hit by a Rasengan and branded with Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique. Wounded with Minato's Contract Seal disrupting his control over the Nine-Tails, Obito fled while vowing to regain the tailed beast, and declared that he still had other plans.Naruto chapters 502-503 Eight years after the Nine-Tails' attack, the Uchiha clan who had been ostracised and placed under heavy suspicion for the attack as the full story of the event died with Minato and his wife, Obito infiltrated Konoha to rekindle the flames of war. He was found by Itachi Uchiha first, who thought he was Madara and convinced Obito to spare the village in exchange for helping to wipe out the Uchiha clan, to which he complied.Naruto chapter 400, pages 8-9''Naruto'' chapter 590, page 11 Around that time, Obito also met with Danzō Shimura for unknown reasons.Naruto chapter 474, page 12 At some point in time, Obito also took control of the Fourth Mizukage, in effect making him the "real" Mizukage of Kirigakure. Kisame Hoshigaki was one of the few Kirigakure ninja to know of his manipulation of the Fourth yet helped Obito in his quest to bring about an end to the "world of lies".Naruto chapter 507, pages 13-15 Later on, Obito abandoned his name, calling himself Tobi in order to join the Akatsuki as Zetsu's subordinate to establish and hide himself among their ranks before finally putting Madara's plan into motion. Personality In his youth, Obito was constantly late, which, more often than not, was due to the good deeds he had stopped to do, such as aiding the elderly.Naruto chapter 602, page 2 Having made it a point in his life to do so, he noted that he knew all the elderly persons in Konoha,Naruto chapter 602, page 9 stopped once on his way to the Chūnin Exams to help an elderly woman carry her luggage,Naruto chapter 599, page 5 and even comically offered to clean Madara's nether regions when he met him.Naruto chapter 602, page 4 Obito was also easily moved to tears, which he always insisted was because he had gotten something in his eyes despite wearing goggles. Obito was in love with Rin; but his feelings were not mutual as Rin was attracted to Kakashi instead. Frustrated by this, Obito envied Kakashi's prodigious skills, and so constantly sought to surpass him. Although these efforts usually ended in failure, he was able to spend time with Rin while she treated his injuries. Ultimately, Obito would never get the chance to reveal his feelings to Rin before his "death". As Kakashi noted, besides his student's rivalry with Sasuke and one-sided feelings for a female peer, Naruto shared other beliefs Obito had, such as his desire to become Hokage and never abandoning comrades on the battlefield. Even after "dying", Obito still cared deeply for his friends and village, and immediately wanted to return to see them again.Naruto chapter 603, page 14 However, upon witnessing Rin's death at the hands of Kakashi, Obito's determination shattered, and his personality forever changed. By the time he became an adult, conditioned by Madara to continue his work, Obito's personality changed drastically as he became extremely focused, calm and serious. From his former loyalty and ideologies that seems to be derived from the Will of Fire, he has succumbed to his clan's Curse of Hatred with the entire world itself as the object of his loathing. This conviction became increasingly stronger to the point of Obito no longer caring for his well being, stating he is nobody and that nothing in this world matters to him besides the Eye of the Moon Plan.Naruto chapter 594, pages 16-17 This lack of empathy includes those close to him, attacking Minato and Kakashi without hesitation if he ended up killing them as he believes once the Eye of the Moon Plan is completed, he can just revive them along with Rin. Only Obito's love for Rin remained, his desire to create a world where she would exist together with him happily becoming the motivation for his actions. He even openly stated to Madara, the man who gave this goal, that he doesn't truly consider him an ally. He also became friends with Zetsu prior to his personality change, being one of his few (if not only) genuinely positive relationships. He also takes advantage of his own necessity in Madara's ultimate ambition of becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki in order to plunge the Allied Shinobi Forces into despair,Naruto chapter 614, page 5 showing lack of gratitude for Madara saving his life and giving him the purpose of the plan. After Neji's death, Obito insisted on pointing out to Naruto that he has lost many people, and that his beliefs would only lead to the deaths of all who had acknowledged him, to the point of Madara noticing how Obito had become like his own past self. While frequently arrogant about his own abilities and disrespectful of those he considers as weak, he is not above giving praise to his enemies, such as his former teacher Minato for being able to wound him. He has also forsaken his dream of being Hokage and ideals of camaraderie, and derided Naruto for having both qualities. This arrogance was extended towards Kakashi despite the two being former friends and companions, praising his speed while berating him not to open his mouth so easily, as well as Guy for always forgetting people's faces. Although Obito does not blame Kakashi, he considers him trash like himself and anyone who has lived in the world for so long,Naruto chapter 608, page 11 a twist to his former belief that anyone who abandons their comrades are lower than trash; he nevertheless seemed infuriated when Kakashi mentioned Rin, and responded with vicious retaliation.Naruto chapter 608, page 7 Obito has also taken up an aggressive and sadistic disposition, not above taking the newborn Naruto hostage to release Kurama from his mother and mercilessly killing Torune in order to be reincarnated moments later by using Fū as a sacrifice, all for the purpose of testing Kabuto's abilities. When first introduced as "Tobi", Obito acted the role of the happy-go-lucky idiot, who annoyed most members of the Akatsuki, particularly Deidara, who frequently attacked Obito in a comedic fashion. Kisame, on the other hand, appreciated Obito's ability to brighten up a gloomy organisation such as theirs.Naruto chapter 363, page 9 In the anime, Obito is shown keeping up this charade even when no one was around.Naruto: Shippūden episodes 104-106 Eventually, Obito discards his role as a fool after Deidara's death and used it one final time to distract the Eight Man Squad during Sasuke's battle with Itachi. Obito is a master of manipulation, either by subtly corrupting his target's own goals, omitting parts of stories or events to his own benefit as he did with Sasuke, or by appearing to share their beliefs. This is best seen in the existence of the Akatsuki, its wildly-differing members working together because they believe the organisation furthers their own ends; in actuality they are mere tools that further Obito's agenda as noted with the case of Nagato. He often avoids responsibility for the influence he has over others, claiming those he coerced and manipulated had followed him willingly. He is also capable of great patience in attaining his goals, even lecturing Sasuke on it at one time. However, his patience isn't unlimited — at one point he chooses to discard caution and proceed with his plan in a more aggressive and decisive manner, and when the Ten-Tails is revived, he insists that the Eye of the Moon ritual be commenced immediately. He is also prone to taking risks — revealing Itachi's true history and motives with Sasuke to win his services was the first of many gambles Obito takes. Even though Sasuke does not always live up to his expectations, such as being unable to defeat the five Kage, Obito is nevertheless happy with his "development": his developing Sharingan and his growing isolation from all other allies.Naruto chapter 480 While he has threatened to kill Sasuke at times and even offered to turn him over to others, Obito remains attached to Sasuke, at least until he no longer has use for him.Naruto chapter 490, pages 1-8 Obito has also recently acquired an almost-obsessive fixation toward Naruto Uzumaki,Naruto chapter 615, page 10 whom reminds him of himself in his youth.Naruto chapter 611, pages 3-4 Because of the similarities to himself as a child, Obito expresses great anger towards Naruto for continuing to follow the same ideology that he once possessed until Rin's death, considering him incredibly naive and childish to still believe in such principles. Nonetheless, the Uchiha displayed confidence that Naruto would one day end up like him, and nearly succeeded in proving this point after having the Ten-Tails kill his comrades right before his eyes. However, when this ploy failed to change Naruto's way of thinking thanks to Hinata and Kurama's interference, Obito became rash and careless, accidentally allowing the Ten-Tails to be injured by Killer B after impulsively trying to use its power to kill more of Naruto's allies.Naruto chapter 614, pages 7-12''Naruto'' chapter 615, pages 1-5 Appearance As a child, Obito had short, spiky, black hair and black eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar, and has the Uchiha clan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors. After he was retrieved from Kusagakure, Madara replaced his destroyed right side with artificial substance from Hashirama's living clone. The right side of his face still remains heavily scarred in a manner similar to deep aged wrinkles, and parts of his face on that side that were reconstructed with Hashirama's DNA were paler in colour than his usual skin tone. Naruto chapter 604, pages 3-4 During his rehabilitation, Obito grew his hair out, with the shape similar to that of Madara's.Naruto chapter 603, page 14 He eventually cut it back down to the short length as in his childhood. During the Nine-Tails' attack he wore a long hooded cloak and a yellow-orange mask with a pattern that resembled his facial scar, some time before the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha. During his meetings with Kisame,Naruto chapter 507, page 15 and Itachi respectively,Naruto chapter 400, page 9 Obito was seen with long hair yet again, but he later cut it back to its usual length which he wears to this day, he also wore Uchiha robes with a sash on his waist and a yellow-orange mask that had a flame pattern. During his meeting with Kisame, he wore a dark kimono and his left limbs heavily wrapped in gauze. As Tobi, Obito created an orange mask with spiral-pattern that only shows his right eye, a reminiscence of when Spiral Zetsu encased him. Under his Akatsuki cloak, he wears a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-coloured pants along with the standard Akatsuki shoes and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it. He wore the same metal plates on his shoulders with a green scarf before becoming Deidara's partner.Naruto chapter 280, page 20 He wore blue nail polish on his fingers and toes (black in the manga). As Tobi, he wore Sasori's ring on his left thumb. After he acquired the Rinnegan, Obito started wearing a new mask made of strong materials suited for the looming Fourth Shinobi World War. The mask was white with a purple tint that covers the entire upper-half of Obito's head with a design that resembled the Ten-Tails' eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the centre; two of these tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes. He also dons the Uchiha clan's traditional clothing during the Era of the Warring States. This attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath.Naruto chapter 597, page 1 Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve.Naruto chapter 596, pages 15-16 Abilities While always envying Kakashi's prodigious talent in their childhood, as an Uchiha, Obito also had a high aptitude as a shinobi, showing enough skill as a child to become a chūnin at the age of 11. He was able to be recognised as an adult in his clan, having mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, though he had yet to awaken his Sharingan. He was a fast learner, capable of effectively utilising advanced techniques shortly after gaining them such as the Wood Release, with Spiral Zetsu noting his potential and why Madara Uchiha had chosen him as his disciple. As an adult, having been trained personally by Madara, who passed on most of his skills and knowledge to the young Uchiha, Obito's abilities have developed immensely, easily allowing him to hold his own against both Kage-level and S-rank shinobi, as well as perfect jinchūriki and other highly reputed shinobi. Taijutsu As a child, Obito was fairly skilled with taijutsu. After awakening his Sharingan, his hand-to-hand abilities improved as he was better able to read and now even predict his opponents movements to the point that he was able to effectively counter Kakkō, an experienced Iwa-nin's attacks.Naruto chapter 243, pages 7-8 He also displayed great physical strength seen when he threw Kakashi a few feet away so he wouldn't be crushed by a giant boulder. He also displayed skill in coordinated attacks alongside Kakashi using his Sharingan. Later on, his skill in this area saw some growth, enough to outmatch and subdue opponents such as the various Kiri-nin he fought after Rin's death. In his adulthood, he is able fight against two of Danzō's most skilled ninja in Root simultaneously''Naruto'' chapter 455, page 1''Naruto'' chapter 475, page 1-3 and even go up against his former friend Kakashi. He mostly achieves this by using his hand-to-hand combat in tandem with his Sharingan and space-time technique to allow opponents to phase through him and then quickly counter using the elements of surprise and confusion. Obito has displayed a high level of speed, even without his Kamui. He had a very fast reaction time and reflexes, as he was able to get rid of a trap that was sprung on his team,Naruto chapter 247, page 10 though this was not always a good thing as seen when he pre-empted Might Guy's attack as a child but got knocked out instead.Naruto chapter 599, page 6 During his encounter with Kakkō he displayed enough speed to intercept the Iwa-nin's attacks, creating an opening for Kakashi to attack. He also displayed speed against the Kirigakure ninja he fought, closing distances quickly and landing a series of swift blows and punches before any of them could react.Naruto chapter 605, pages 11-14 As an adult, Obito's agility was great enough that he was able to keep up with Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.Naruto chapter 595, page 15 Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a member of the Uchiha clan, Obito is well-versed in Fire Release techniques, which he was able to use quickly, as seen during a mission where he demonstrated in a fast use of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.Naruto chapter 241, page 7 In the anime, Obito displayed the ability to conceal shuriken in multiple small fireballs.Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations OVA As an adult, his Fire Release techniques are on the same size and scale of that of his teacher, Madara Uchiha.Naruto chapter 628, page 2 He can use his space—time techniques to enhance his powerful Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance increasing its already considerable range. Obito gained the ability to use Wood Release after acquiring artificial limbs created from Hashirama Senju's cells. His skill with this kekkei genkai was shown during his assault on several Kirigakure-nin after Rin had died. He can use this skill to produce sharp branches from his body to impale enemies.Naruto chapter 609, pages 2-3 He could use the Wood Release: Cutting Technique, which allowed him to use wood projectiles which multiplied inside a victim's body once stabbed by them.Naruto chapter 605, pages 6-17 At one point he brought out massive tangled roots from ground which viciously crushed the Kiri-nin caught in-between them. Obito could also produce smaller roots from one of his arms, and use them to restrain and constrict his opponents.Naruto chapter 609, pages 2-3 Using Hashirama's cells and the aid of Madara, Obito could connect and control (albeit with difficulty) a tailed beast as powerful as the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 610, pages 6-7''Naruto'' chapter 613, pages 7-8 Aside from the Wood Release, Obito can presumably use its two component elements: earth and water. He has shown an aptitude with the former element as seen when he burrowed and moved underground to spread Deidara's bombs across a battlefield to create a literal minefield.Naruto chapter 358, page 9 Bukijutsu As an adult, Obito has been shown wielding various weapons throughout the series. During the Fourth Shinobi World War he began carrying the war fan that Madara Uchiha was known to use during his life. Attached to the gunbai was a chain that was connected to Obito, which allows him to use his fan in a similar manner to a flail, as an alternate means of attacking, and defending, as well as a method to get within proximity to absorb his enemies. The gunbai is also extremely durable, enough to block a Rasengan without any visible damage to it. With this weapon, he was able to hold his own against both Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Might Guy, a taijutsu master simultaneously.Naruto chapter 595, page 2-4''Naruto'' chapter 596, page 2-3 In his fight with Minato Namikaze, he used a long chain attached to braces on his wrist, resembling shackles. They were used in conjunction with his ability to become intangible, first by allowing the adversary to harmlessly pass through his body before solidifying once again as they emerge from the other side, restraining them with the trailing chain.Naruto chapter 502, pages 13-14 Just before the Uchiha clan massacre, when meeting with Itachi, Obito was seen carrying a sword at his waist.Naruto chapter 400, page 9 He is also willing to use makeshift objects as weapons, as seen when he used a simple pipe to impale Konan. Upon first activating his Mangekyō Sharingan and Wood Release, there were multiple chakra receivers among the branches that extended off his right side. Though after releasing the two techniques, the receivers seemed to vanish along with them. After implanting Nagato's Rinnegan, Obito displayed a wider use of the chakra receivers. By implanting a single chakra receiver within the left breast of the former jinchūriki, Obito was able to control and manipulate them entirely as well as force them to adopt their jinchūriki transformations at will. He also has giant stakes, used to stab enemies and produce chakra chains that can restrain a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 598, pages 9-11 During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he noted that his new mask had been specifically designed for combat, making it very durable.Naruto chapter 564, pages 1, 11 Shurikenjutsu As an Uchiha, Obito is proficient in the use of shuriken techniques and wields a set of giant shuriken of varying sizes (from the size of handheld ones, to ones larger than a full-grown person) stored in the other dimension, which he can instantly bring out, by using his Kamui's spiraling distortion to launch them at a high rotational speed, which adds an element of surprise to the attack and gives the opponent minimal time to react accordingly.Naruto chapter 598, pages 4-5 He also uses them as close-range melee weapons against Kakashi, for both stabbing and slashing.Naruto chapter 608, pages 8-9 He also has a set of giant kunai, which he uses in an identical fashion in conjunction with his dōjutsu.Naruto chapter 628, page 4 Dōjutsu Sharingan When Obito first awakened his Sharingan it already had two tomoe and he was able to take immediate advantage of it despite his inexperience.Naruto chapter 242, pages 18-19 His eye gained three tomoe after witnessing Rin's death, moments before his Mangekyō Sharingan awakened.Naruto chapter 605, page 4 After giving up his original left eye to Kakashi, Obito obtained a new left Sharingan eye and has multiple Sharingan placed in storage should he need them. As an adult, Obito seems to be able to keep his Sharingan active at all times with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He can use his Sharingan to perform various genjutsu such as forcing Konan to revealing the whereabouts of Nagato's body,Naruto chapter 510, pages 16-17 and trapping both Fū and Torune in a genjutsu for a considerable amount of time.Naruto chapter 520, page 7 Like Madara, Obito can use his Sharingan to place tailed beasts under his control, this control being more effective on a single target, with some difficulty when controlling more than one at the same time, allowing the beasts to temporarily break free in such instances.Naruto chapter 501, page 8''Naruto'' chapter 567, page 7 Obito can also perform Izanagi, a technique the Uchiha deemed a kinjutsu since the user's Sharingan is stricken with blindness and sealed away forever. While there are normally limits on how long Izanagi can remain active, Obito used Hashirama's DNA to extend the length of his Izanagi, allowing him to keep it going for at least ten minutes while only losing one of his replacement left eyes.Naruto chapter 510, pages 3, 10 Mangekyō Sharingan Obito awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing Rin's death at the hands of Kakashi. The eye itself, naturally, has the same design as Kakashi's and is reminiscent of a pin-wheel. It is through his Mangekyō Sharingan that he is able to perform his space-time ninjutsu, Kamui.Naruto chapter 598, page 8 This ability grants Obito the use of two distinct abilities: teleportation, and another best described as "intangibility". The eye serves as a gateway to another dimensional space, which he can instantly send parts of his body to and bring back from. This causes him to seem "intangible" in the original dimension; when struck, attacks pass right through him, though he sometimes pretends to be hurt or cry out in pain to toy with his opponents.Naruto chapter 357, pages 9-10 Obito must become solid in order to interact with others, leaving him susceptible to counter-attack when he does so. He can only make himself continuously intangible for about five minutes.Naruto chapter 510, pages 2-3 He can extend this intangibility to whatever he's touching at the time.Naruto chapter 467, page 6 The second part of his Kamui is to travel long distances within relatively short time-spans. While he is usually seen using this ability on himself, avoiding attacks rather than relying on his imperiousness, he can teleport anyone by making physical contact with them. Once teleported the targets are forced to stay there until he chooses to release them. The chakra signatures of those that have been teleported completely vanish as they enter another dimension.Naruto chapter 466, page 15 When being transported in this way, the target appears to be sucked into his right eye. Obito must remain solid while this teleportation is used, and it takes longer to absorb himself than it does someone or something else.Naruto chapter 510, page 2 Minato Namikaze commended Obito's space-time ninjutsu, dubbing it more versatile than both his own and Tobirama Senju's.Naruto chapter 502, page 12 He is also capable of combining his fire techniques with his Kamui technique to produce a powerful vortex of fire.Naruto chapter 600, pages 13-14 He can also use his Kamui to unleash various weapons from the eye's pocket dimension at very high speeds, giving his opponents little time to react. Overall Obito favours using his intangibility for defence, letting his opponents and their techniques phase through him and absorbing them while they are off-guard. This became such a key element in Obito's fighting style that he rarely resorts to more traditional forms of ninjutsu. The only reliable counter to this technique has been Kakashi's own Kamui, ironically used by the counterpart, left eye; objects warped away by Kamui are sent to the same dimension which can then harm the part of Obito that may exist in the other dimension at that time.Naruto chapter 597, pages 7-12 However, because of the ability to warp himself and the fact that the eyes share the same dimensional void, Obito is "immune" in a sense, to Kakashi's use of this technique on him, as he can freely move between the dimensions.Naruto chapter 487, page 4 Rinnegan Following the loss of his replacement Sharingan after killing Konan, Obito implanted Madara's Rinnegan, taken from Nagato's corpse, into his left eye socket in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 514, page 18 With the Rinnegan, Obito can summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Obito makes use of the Six Paths of Pain, with his particular Paths being chosen from the reincarnated jinchūriki, embedding chakra receivers in their bodies which allows him to manipulate them. Each one also has the same eyes as he does (a right Sharingan and a left Rinnegan), allowing him to see what they see and coordinate their movements. This enhances the jinchūriki's original abilities, allowing them to perform a series of collaborative and precise attacks. However, due to the immense chakra consumption that is required, he does not have the Paths use the individual skills granted by the Six Paths Technique.Naruto chapter 567, page 13 As a wielder of the Rinnegan, Obito also has access to the aforementioned Six Paths Technique. On one occasion he mentioned that he could use the Human Path technique to extract information from an individual, though the process would kill the target. He has also displayed extensive use of the Outer Path ability, where by combining it with the Demonic Statue, he was able to reseal the tailed beasts into their respective jinchūriki and use their powers freely as well as create chakra chains that he used to suppress their power. Obito is able to use the chains to drag the beasts he controls into his own body or reseal them instantly inside the Statue.Naruto chapter 569, page 2 He can use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique which can revive an individual at the cost of his own life, which he noted to be key to reviving Madara as a living individual and not a reincarnated body. Body Modifications Due to his artificial body, Obito's physical strength was increased significantly. He was able to crack a massive boulder shortly after his rehabilitation,Naruto chapter 603, page 15 and in later years easily stop a slash from Suigetsu's Kubikiribōchō with his artificial right arm in the manga, and his real left arm in the anime without injuring himself,Naruto chapter 404, page 12''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 142 hold Konan off the ground by her throat,Naruto chapter 510, page 16 and strangle a Konoha ANBU to death,Naruto chapter 500, page 13 each time using only one hand. Obito has also developed massive endurance, enough to withstand the damage caused by a direct Rasengan strike without having his movements impaired.Naruto chapter 503, page 3 Obito's artificial body also enables him to replace dismembered limbs on several occasions.Naruto chapter 475, pages 10-11''Naruto'' chapter 509, pages 7, 14''Naruto'' chapter 503, pages 3-4 These constructs are expendable and replaceable as seen when Obito had his arm replaced''Naruto'' chapter 486, page 5 and are similar in nature to that of White Zetsu and its clones. When damaged the area oozes a white substance instead of blood. The artificial right side also possess noticeable regenerative capabilities, as Obito's arm and shoulder was able to repair itself from the damage caused by Naruto's Rasengan within minutes.Naruto chapter 601, page 11 This artificial body also enables Obito to survive without the need for food or water.Naruto chapter 603, page 1 Chakra Prowess As an Uchiha, he has very strong chakra. After his body became reconstructed from the DNA material of Hashirama Senju, the augmentations also gave Obito an immense increase in vitality and chakra reserves as a result, allowing him to achieve various chakra-consuming feats. Such include his constant use of his Mangekyō Sharingan, with no side effects to his chakra or health, even when used in conjunction with other techniques, allow such techniques to become regular and signature moves for him in battle. His large reservoir also allows him to summon large and very powerful creatures such as Kurama, items such as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path as well as provide him with the basis required to control six fully transformed jinchūriki at once. Intelligence As an adult, Obito is an observant and sharp thinker, capable of reading through deception. He can formulate complicated plans well in advance and accurately predict how others will act in a given set of circumstances. Even on the rare occasions where Obito is caught off-guard he is capable of creating counter-strategies while maintaining a calm and composed demeanour. He is flexible when the situation calls for it, using alternate means to achieve his objective when his original plan fails. His mental fortitude is also noteworthy, as he was able to break free from Ino's Mind Body Switch Technique within mere seconds. Due to Madara's tutelage, Obito gained a vast knowledge of the ninja world, which allows him to almost immediately identify most forms of ninjutsu and counter them if necessary. He has also studied various individuals or groups for quite some time, aware of Guy's poor memory for faces, familiar with lesser-known abilities of the Aburame clan, and even knowing well-kept secrets like when and where Kushina Uzumaki would give birth. His knowledge extends far enough back through history that he regards stories of the Sage of the Six Paths as fact, whereas many others regard the Sage's very existence as myth. Obito, in his adulthood, is also shown as a master manipulator, being able to exploit an individual's beliefs and convictions into serving his purposes through direct or indirect manners such as Nagato, Kisame and Sasuke. This also serves him well in battle, as his constant use of summons and third parties become key elements in Obito's fighting style later in life, able to effectively coordinate his assistance as diversions or work in conjunction for his attacks. Likewise he was able to fully assume the identity of Madara Uchiha to manipulate the entire shinobi world into a war due to their fear of the elder Uchiha's abilities. When questioned about why he was going about things in such a roundabout manner by Ōnoki — someone who had witnessed his power first hand — he noted that the fight between "himself" and Hashirama, had left him a shell of his former self.Naruto chapter 467, pages 7-8 Obito is also versed in psychological warfare, focusing his battle efforts into breaking an enemy both mentally and emotionally. To date, only the equally manipulative Kabuto Yakushi was able to partially counter his exploitations. Other Skills Aside from his proficiency on all major ninja sets, Obito is also versed in a few other unorthodox skills. He has displayed high-level surgical skills, able to remove, preserve, and transplant eyes into himself and others. He can easily track down and find others individuals no matter where they are through unknown means.Naruto chapter 453, page 4 Obito is capable of performing a sealing technique, which allows him to separate a tailed beast from its jinchūriki. He is also versed in barrier techniques, using one of his clan's barriers that can burn enemies on contact. Stats These stats reflect Obito's abilities at the time of his "death": Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Character